SHADOW
by Moorena
Summary: Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku. / didedikasikan untuk Allihyun


Tahun 926 M (Tahun 4 Encho).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu terus berlari di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Siang hari pada musim semi yang indah sama sekali tidak menyengat, malah terkesan sejuk. Tangan anak lelaki itu menggenggam sebatang alang-alang dan terus berlari sambil mengangkat tinggi alang-alang tadi. Bunga liar yang berwarna kuning, merah, dan putih semakin menambah semarak warna pada padang yang luas itu.

"Sanosuke."

Panggilan dari seorang wanita membuat bocah itu menghentikan aksinya berlari. Senyum lebar dia berikan pada wanita yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Dia berlari dengan semakin riang menuju wanita tersebut. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang alang-alang diposisikan di belakang tubuhnya, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Binar mata kehijauan yang serupa milik kedua insan itu saling beradu.

"Ibu mencarimu ke mana-mana sejak tadi."

Bocah yang dipanggil Sanosuke itu memeluk kaki ibunya yang berbalut kimono sederhana. Dia masih berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuh sang ibu. Kaki anak itu bergerak melawan gravitasi saat tubuh mungilnya terangkat ke atas—digendong wanita yang amat sangat disayanginya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu dalam gendongan ibunya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi.

"Mahkota bunga?" tanya sang ibu takjub. Masih dengan malu-malu Sanosuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih." Senyum paling lebar diberikannya saat mahkota dengan kombinasi bunga berwarna putih dan kuning itu menghiasi rambut merah mudanya.

"Aku sayang Ibu," ujarnya seraya memeluk erat-erat leher ibunya. Terlihat jelas betapa anak itu sangat menyayangi sang ibu.

Wanita cantik dengan helain senada bunga sakura itu balas memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya. Uchiha Sanosuke, putranya yang ia lahirkan lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu. Putranya yang memiliki mata hijau yang sangat cemerlang, rambut hitam legam sehitam langit malam, senyum yang sangat polos, dan wajah tampan seperti ayahnya. "Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu," balas sang ibu.

"Lebih dari ayah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ummm ..." wanita itu berpura-pura berpikir sejenak. "... lebih dari ayah. Tapi ini rahasia kita, ya," katanya sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung putranya, membuat sang putra tertawa riang.

Senyum Sanosuke makin lebar. Pelukannya pada sang ibu juga makin erat. Angin meniup helai-helai hitam legam yang menghiasi kepalanya. Musim semi memang musim yang indah, seindah ikatannya dengan sang ibu, seindah rasa sayang yang ia rasakan. Uchiha Sanosuke memang sangat menyayangi dan disayangi ibunya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi ayahnya, tapi tak dapat disangkal bahwa anak laki-laki biasanya memiliki ikatan khusus dengan ibunya.

"Aku sangat sayang pada Ibu." Sekali lagi ia mendeklarasikan rasa sayangnya yang teramat mendalam pada ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

SHADOW

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk Allihyun.

.

.

.

_Saat kupikir hidupku sudah tenang, ujian itu kembali datang. Seperti siang dan malam. Di mana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan yang mengikuti. Di mana ada bahagia, pasti ada duka yang membayang. Sekali lagi, demi dirimu aku harus mengangkat pedangku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Dua suara milik seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil menyambut kedatangan seorang pria berbadan tegap yang memasuki pintu depan rumahnya. Derap kaki yang sedikit berisik semakin mendekat ke pria tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik derap langkah tadi sudah berada dalam gendongan si pria.

"Ayah membawa apa?" Tubuh mungilnya yang berada di dalam gendongan sang ayah menunduk-nunduk untuk melihat benda yang sedang dipegang oleh tangan ayahnya yang bebas.

"Tadi Ayah menangkap beberapa ikan di sungai," kata lelaki itu sembari mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tali dari untaian rumput kering di mana tergantung beberapa ekor ikan berukuran sedang.

"Aa, berarti malam ini kita makan ikan bakar?"

Anggukan dari sang ayah membuat Sanosuke tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan rasa ikan bakar yang lezat hasil masakan ibunya membuat ia semakin tak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Mata hijaunya yang berbinar terus menatap ikan-ikan yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang?"

Dari belakang, sosok satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu menghampiri mereka. Melihat kedatangan ibunya, Sanosuke mengulurkan tangan tanda ingin berpindah ke dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Sama Ayah saja, Ibu mau membersihkan ikan ini dulu." Dengan sigap wanita itu membuyarkan keinginan sang putra. "Kalian berdua mandi, lalu kita makan malam bersama."

Kedua pria dengan model rambut yang sama serta wajah yang sangat mirip itu tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Sebelum mandi, Sanosuke dan ayahnya pergi ke kebun di belakang rumah, mengambil beberapa buah lobak dan sayuran lain yang siap dipanen. Sasuke menimba air dari sumur dan mebiarkan putranya mencuci sayuran yang baru saja mereka panen tadi. Melihat putranya sedikit kesulitan, Sasuke kemudian berjongkok dan membantunya membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang masih menempel. Mereka lalu memasukkan sayuran tadi ke dalam baskom dari kayu dan menyerahkannya pada sang ibu di dapur.

oOo

Malam harinya, Sasuke bersama Sanosuke duduk di teras luar rumahnya. Kaki mungil anak itu menggantung di teras, sementara kaki sang ayah menjulur menyentuh tanah. Sasuke lalu meraih Sanosuke dan mendudukan anak itu di pangkuannya. Kebetulan langit malam sedang cerah dengan bulan yang bertakhta dan bintang-bintang yang setia menemaninya. "Sanosuke, menurutmu lebih indah bulan atau bintang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Paling indah ibu. Ibu kan seperti bunga sakura."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ibumu memang Sakura."

"Bukan nama ibu, maksudku ibu itu lebih indah dari bunga sakura dan bunga apa pun di dunia ini," bantah Sanosuke.

Kembali Sasuke harus tertawa pelan. Putranya ini memang sangat memuja Sakura. Kadang keduanya seperti sedang bersaing untuk merebut perhatian wanita itu.

"Tadi aku membuatkan mahkota bunga buat ibu. Ibu cantik sekali, dewi-dewi pasti akan sangat iri melihat kecantikan ibuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm." Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Pipi _chubby_-nya semakin ranum tertimpa cahaya bulan. "Ah—" tangan Sanosuke menunjuk bintang jatuh, segera ia menutup matanya untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Sasuke mengusap rambut kelam putranya yang masih memejamkan mata, sangat serius dengan permohonannya pada sang bintang.

"Sasuke-kun, Sanosuke-kun, ayo. Makan malamnya sudah siap," panggil Sakura dari dalam rumah sederhana mereka.

Makan malam dilalui dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Sanosuke tampaknya sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia merajuk pada ibunya agar segera menemaninya tidur. Awalnya Sakura masih belum mengindahkan permintaan putranya itu, tapi karena terus merengek, akhirnya mereka mengalah pada keinginan sang anak. Sanosuke segera mengambil tempat di tengah, sesaat setelah _futon_ digelar.

"Sanosuke ke mana saja seharian ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bermain dengan anak-anak di padang rumput di pinggir desa."

Sasuke mengangguk maklum. "Pantas saja dia cepat mengantuk, pasti dia kelelahan karena bermain."

Sakura mengelus rambut halus putra kecilnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan yang damai seperti ini."

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tubuh putra semata wayangnya itu. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

oOo

Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua tiba di desa ini setelah kabur dari Ibukota—Kyoto. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengenal mereka di sini, di desa terpencil yang terletak di kaki Gunung Fuji. Sasuke membeli sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu dengan uang simpanan yang ia bawa, pelan-pelan ia memperbaiki pondok tersebut menjadi rumah yang lebih layak ditinggali. Dia sendiri yang memotong kayu di hutan, memperbaiki atap, dan dinding yang bolong. Penduduk desa juga sangat ramah pada mereka, tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya, mereka sudah otomatis menganggap kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan suami-istri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menganggap demikian kalau keduanya selalu bersama sejak datang pertama kali? Lazimnya, karena sering bersama bisa saja mereka dianggap saudara, namun karena tak ditemukan sedikit pun kemiripan di antara keduanya, maka orang-orang berpikir mereka pasti adalah sepasang pengantin baru.

Tak ingin berbuntut menjadi masalah, keduanya sepakat untuk berpura-pura sebagai suami-istri. Pedang milik Sasuke pun disimpan di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi, dan tak pernah disentuh lagi. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena dia bisa hidup tenang. Tak ada rumor mengenai Anak Iblis yang terdengar di desa ini. Bahkan, penduduk di desa tersebut sangat jarang bepergian ke Ibukota. Jarak yang sangat jauh ke Ibukota dan Gunung Fuji sebagai penghalang utama membuat mereka tak lagi bernafsu untuk meninggakan desa. Orang-orang di desa bercocok tanam atau menangkap ikan di sungai untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan. Semuanya hidup dengan tentram tanpa pernah ada keributan. Rasa iri, dengki, serakah, sama sekali tak dijumpainya di sini. Sungguh tenang dan damai.

Lama-kelamaan jarak antara kenyataan dan kepalsuan melebur menjadi satu. Kehidupan yang awalnya hanya sebuah rekayasa kini terasa sangat nyata. Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berbagi rumah itu untuk ditinggali bersama, setelah itu berbagi kamar bersama karena Sakura sangat ketakutan jika ada badai besar, kemudian ... sisi manusiawi mendorong mereka untuk berbagi _futon_ yang sama. Nama Uchiha Sakura juga terasa begitu nyata untuknya, seolah nama Haruno Sakura yang merupakan nama anak terkutuk tak pernah ada. Tidaklah mengherankan jika tak lama kemudian Uchiha Sanosuke terlahir ke dunia. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi anak itu. Putra mereka yang merupakan campuran fisik dan sifat dari keduanya. Dalam hati Sakura hanya berharap agar kehidupannya yang seperti ini tak pernah dirusak oleh takdir yang kejam.

oOo

Hafal akan kebiasaan anak semata wayangnya, Sakura sudah tahu ke mana tujuannya sekarang. Sanosuke selalu suka bermain di padang rumput. Hari sudah sore dan dia bermaksud untuk menjemput putranya sekarang sebelum Sasuke pulang. Tangannya dia lambaikan untuk memanggil sang anak. Bocah tampan yang mengenakan kimono hujau muda itu berlari kecil dengan riang gembira ke arah sang ibu. Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Sanosuke.

Lalu malapetaka itu terjadi.

**Sret!**

Pupil Sakura membesar saat Sanosuke yang berposisi cukup jauh drinya jatuh tersungkur. "SANOSUKE!" teriaknya histeris saat sebuah anak panah terlihat tertancap di punggung anak itu. "SANOSUKE!" ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

**Sret! Sret! Sret!**

Laju anak panah yang berjumlah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan menyerang seperti rintikan hujan. Sakura menunduk, berharap dia bisa terhindar dari serangan panah tersebut. Anak-anak lain yang juga bermain di padang rumput bertumbangan. Beberapa orang dewasa yang mungkin menemani anak mereka juga tak luput dari serangan panah. Selama beberapa menit Sakura tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Arrggh!" dia meringis saat satu anak panah menembus lengan kanannya dan dua anak panah mengenai bahunya.

Lalu serangan panah itu berhenti. Sakura berdiri dengan gemetaran, air mata sudah tak sanggup lagi ditahan oleh pelupuk matanya. "SANOSUKE!" teriakannya semakin histeris saat melihat punggung putranya dari kejauhan sudah tertancap dengan beberapa anak panah.

Grab! Sebuah pukulan ia rasakan pada tengkuknya. Dunia perlahan-lahan terlihat semakin gelap. Wanita itu terjatuh, dengan tenaga yang semakin melemah dia dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke bahu orang itu. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, bayangan tubuh mungil Sanosuke yang tertancap begitu banyak panah kembali menyerbunya. Sanosuke, putra kecilnya pasti sangat menderita. Panah-panah itu pasti sangat menyakitinya. Sanosukenya yang malang.

'_Lagi ... sekali lagi aku membawa nasib buruk untuk orang lain. Untuk Sasuke-kun dan putra kami. Aku memang hanya bisa mendatangkan masalah.'_

oOo

Sasuke yang masih berada ladang yang di perbatasan desa sedikit terlambat untuk pulang hari ini. Mereka menggali saluran air baru dari sungai menuju ladang sehingga bisa memudahkan petani untuk mengambil air. Karena dia yang mengusulkan ide tersebut, kepala desa memintanya sebagai penanggung jawab. Tubuhnya begitu letih dan telah kotor karena tanah. Dia beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Gawat!" salah satu petani berteriak kencang sehingga dalam sekejap dia menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ada orang tak dikenal menyerang desa, mereka menyerang anak-anak dan beberapa orang di padang rumput menggunakan panah**—**"

Sebelum petani tadi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah berlari pergi. Padang rumput adalah tempat bermain yang paling disukai anaknya. Sanosuke suka menghabiskan waktu di sana setiap hari dan kalau sudah sore Sakura akan pergi menjemputnya. Tidak! Oh, Buddha, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Tampaknya, doa Sasuke tak terkabul. Ia menemukan anaknya dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Sebanyak tujuh anak panah tertancap pada punggung tubuh mungil yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah menitikkan air mata sepertinya untuk pertama kali akhirnya tahu seperti apa rasanya menangis. Raungan kepedihannya menyatu dengan orang-orang lain yang juga menemukan anggota keluarga mereka dalam kondisi yang tak kalah mengenaskannya.

Setiap kali dia mencabut satu anak panah pada punggung putranya, setiap kali itu pula jantungnya seperti tertusuk panah yang sama. Sebanyak tujuh kali dia harus merasakan panah imajiner yang menghujam jantungnya. Kenapa putranya yang tak berdosa harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Apa salah Sanosuke? Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil biasa. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sakura saat ia membawa pulang jenazah putranya ke rumah nanti. Sanosuke adalah kesayangan mereka. Sanosuke adalah jiwa mereka. Sanosuke adalah hidup mereka. Sanosuke adalah tawa mereka. Sanosuke adalah harapan mereka. Sanosuke adalah segalanya untuk mereka.

Pada salah satu panah terdapat kain putih kecil yang terikat pada pangkalnya. Sasuke yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah pesan. Dengan penuh kemarahan ia mengambil kertas putih yang terikat pada panah tadi. Hatinya diliputi amarah yang luar biasa saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terangkai di dalamnya.

_Inilah akibatnya kalau kau pergi meninggalkan tugasmu. Kau lari, maka kau harus menerima karmamu. Kembalilah, atau kau juga akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang kausayangi._

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Just 11 chapters. Semoga bisa selesai bulan agustus nanti ya, Alya.

Sebelum membaca fict ini, ada baiknya membaca IRONI terlebih dahulu.

Ironi bersetting tahun 904 M (tahun 4 En'gi) sampai tahun 920 M (tahun 16 En'gi). Tahun En'gi hanya berlangsung sampai tahun ke-22 (tahun 922 M). Sejak tahun 923, sudah beribah menjadi Zaman Encho. Jadi, setting di fict ini 6 tahun setelah SasuSaku kabur dari Ibukota (Kyoto) yaitu tahun 926 M (tahun 4 Encho).

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca. Saya tunggu tanggapannya ya.


End file.
